


They're so embarrassing

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Parents, am I right?





	They're so embarrassing

Our tale begins after Hugo Weasley and Lily Luna Potter's last class for the day Defence Against The Dark Arts. Lily isn't too happy about their new Professors.

Lily scowled. "That was the worst lesson ever."

Hugo said, "It wasn't so bad."

Lily sighed. "My dad is so embarrassing and even Draco was being awkward."

Hugo smirked. "Dads are meant to be embarrassing and I thought that Draco was nicer than I imagined."

Lily told him, "You don't get it. Your mum is a seer and your dad works at The Ministry. Imagine having one of them teaching you."

Hugo frowned. "Alright, I get it; Lil."

Lily stated, "He's so embarrassing, but it was pretty weird having to call him Professor Potter."

Hugo smiled. "Maybe he'll give you less homework for being related."

Lily laughed. "If only, he'll probably give me more."


End file.
